


Musa

by Estigia



Series: Cannabis [2]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estigia/pseuds/Estigia
Summary: Tomó su mano y se acercó lentamente a su rostro. Comenzaron un beso dulce en medio de la habitación a media luz por el atardecer, ambos sentados en el banquillo frente al teclado, absortos en la sensación del roce de sus labios, en la respiración suave e irregular del contrario; sus frentes se tocaron, y se dedicaron una sonrisa dulce. ¿Cómo habían terminado así? La realidad era que las cosas ocurrieron tan rápido que aún no terminaban de entenderlo.





	Musa

**Author's Note:**

> Aún me siento algo culpable por escribir esto, pero mi corazón lo necesitaba, aunque me sigue pesando la idea de que parece incesto porque Mamoru y Ken son como dos hermanos.

Ken yacía en su cama, leyendo el guion para una audición en una serie nueva con una temática adulta. Esa oportunidad era de oro, no sólo para su carrera, sino para Growth en general. Si lograba obtener un papel importante, podría hacerse conocido y, por ende, hacer popular a su unidad. Pensar en ello lo hacía querer esforzarse mucho más. Sin embargo, había un problema, algo que lo incomodaba ligeramente, y era que el personaje para el que quería audicionar, era un hombre enamorado de una famosa pianista.

—Mmmm

*Toc toc*

—Pase

—Ken ¿tienes dulces? Últimamente creo que me es más fácil concentrarme si tengo dulces en la boca.

—Están en el cajón del escritorio. Llévate los que quieras.

—Gracias… ¿Estas estudiando el guion para esa serie?

—Si, aunque estoy teniendo problemas para una escena, creo que esto del romance no es lo mío, pero realmente quiero este papel, quiero demostrarme a mí mismo que soy capaz de hacerlo.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

—Bueno…intenté pedirle ayuda a Ryo porque es muy bueno actuando, pero está ocupado con sus cosas también…Tal vez con que me digas si lo hice bien o no sería más que suficiente.

—¡Bien! ¿Qué debo hacer?

—¿No tienes que escribir canciones?

—Vamos, vamos. Si me distraigo un momento puedo regresar al trabajo con más energías.

—… De acuerdo. Vamos a tu habitación, creo que sería mejor ambientar para hacer la escena.

 

+++

—En esta parte se supone que ella toca una melodía y yo la escucho atentamente, en cuanto acaba de tocar, yo debo decir mi diálogo. No debes hacer nada más que mirarme a los ojos ¿bien?

—Entendido

—Ok. Aquí vamos. ¡Acción!

*Suena la melodía*

_Bien, según los consejos de Ryou, debo respirar profundo, relajarme, y sentir a mi personaje…Un chico que se enamora de una pianista; una melodía que refleja el corazón de quien la interpreta; la pureza, calidez e inocencia de una persona, capaz de enamorar a cualquiera; la habilidad, la concentración…la entrega…_

Ken quedó absorto mirando la figura de Mamoru tocando el piano y se acercó lentamente a él. Por alguna razón que jamás pudo entender, la luz que entraba por la ventana hacía que Mamoru brillara extrañamente, y el ambiente se había vuelto íntimo ¿Mamoru siempre había sido así de genial mientras tocaba el piano?

—…Es muy linda…

Mamoru se detuvo abruptamente y volteo para ver a Ken. Sus miradas chocaron y el silencio se instaló en la habitación.

—¿Ken?

_Mierda_

—¡Lo siento! Olvidé mis líneas jajaja, tal vez es porque tengo hambre.

—¿T-Tal vez fue mi culpa?

—Para nada, creo que realmente lograste hacer que el ambiente fuera bueno, pero me sentí abrumado de pronto. No sé si esté listo para hacer esta escena en la audición.

—¿Y no puedes cambiarla? ¿tal vez intentar otro papel?

—Este personaje es de los protagonistas, además es un gran reto para mí, es muy diferente a lo que he actuado hasta el momento, tiene una personalidad seria, y es demasiado romántico, todo su mundo gira entorno a la persona que ama, y de alguna manera… quiero intentarlo.

—Entiendo. Realmente eres genial Ken-kun. ¡Lo decidí!, definitivamente te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—Gracias Mamoru.

—Pero antes, deberíamos ir a comer algo.

—Estoy totalmente de acuerdo.

 

+++

 

Durante un mes Mamoru se convirtió en el compañero de prácticas de Ken.

—Comienzo a pensar que deberías usar una peluca o un vestido. Es realmente difícil imaginarte como una chica cuando soy bastante consciente de que no es así.

—Vamos Ken, tan solo debes cerrar los ojos, no hablaré ni nada para que puedas decir tus diálogos sin problema.

—¿Podrías intentar tocar otra melodía? Me gustan las canciones Growth, pero las asocio de inmediato contigo.

—Mmm, intentaré hacerlo, ¡tocaré para ti una canción inédita de Mamoru onii-san!

—JAJA, bien, entonces hagámoslo.

Da inicio la escena…

Ken ha cubierto sus ojos con una cinta negra. Escucha atentamente la melodía, _una hermosa melodía_ ; de pronto siente que ya no es él mismo, y camina impulsado por el deseo de ver el rostro de la persona que es capaz de tocar una pieza tan cautivadora. Se detiene al sentir que sus pies han chocado con el banquillo, pero la melodía sigue…da unos pequeños aplausos, y el sonido se detiene.

—Esa ha sido una hermosa canción.

No hay respuesta.

—Jamás había escuchado algo así en mi vida. Creo que acabo de ser víctima de un hechizo. Ahora nunca podré alejarme de ti -toma la mano de la pianista- Por favor, déjame aferrarme a ti el resto de mi vida…

Y la escena termina…

Ken retira la venda de sus ojos, y el rostro de un Mamoru emocionado lo dejan descolocado.

—¡Eso fue increíble! hemos estado ensayando todo este tiempo, pero es la primera vez que realmente haces que mi corazón palpite tan fuerte. Si hubiera sido una chica, definitivamente me hubiera enamorado de ti.

—¡Waahh! No digas cosas tan raras Mamoru, y justo cuando estoy tan avergonzado.

—No no no no no, ¡para nada! definitivamente esta ha sido tu mejor actuación hasta el momento, ¡no debes sentirte avergonzado! - Mamoru tomó la mano de Ken de vuelta y le dedicó su sonrisa más amable— Debes tener confianza, ese papel será tuyo, te lo dice Mamoru onii-san.

Ken le devolvió el gesto.

—Haré mi mejor esfuerzo.

 

+++

 

El día de la audición había llegado y Ken estaba nervioso, era la primera vez que estaba ahí por un papel de ese tipo, pero ya se había esforzado tanto, no podía dejar que todo su trabajo, y el de Mamoru se fueran por el drenaje.

—Yaegashi Kensuke

Era su turno

—Yegashi Kensuke de Tsukino Productions, para el papel de Leonardo.

—Bien, estamos algo apurados, aún hay muchas personas por audicionar, así que les estamos pidiendo que hagan una sola escena. Para tu papel queremos que nos muestres la parte en que conoces a la protagonista.

Ken se sintió abrumado, no creyó que entraría de lleno con esa escena. Respiró tres veces y se preparó.

—¡Estoy listo!

—Bien, entonces ¡acción!

Una melodía comenzó a sonar en la sala, quien tocaba era una chica. Comenzó a caminar lentamente a ella, pero algo se sentía extraño, algo estaba mal…Se detuvo a la mitad.

—¿Qué pasa, por qué te detienes?

Ken sintió que perdía el aire.

—¡Por favor, permítame intentarlo una vez más!

—No tenemos tanto tiempo.

—¡Por favor!

El jurado quedó en silencio unos segundos.

—Bien, pero sólo esta vez, si fallas ya sabes qué pasará.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—Si, si ¿ya estás listo?

—¡Sí!

—¡Acción!

 

 +++

 

—No puedo creer que se retrasara de nuevo, sabe perfectamente que eso es malo para su salud. Ahora con la fecha límite tan cerca tendrá que desvelarse de nuevo.

—Lo sé, pero no es como que podamos hacer mucho ahora. Le estoy preparando bocadillos nocturnos y un poco de café que Shiki-san nos regaló, dijo que es el que usa para permanecer despierto por las noches.

—No sé si decir que es un buen regalo.

—¡Estoy en casa! ah, ahí están ¿adivinen qué? ¡Me quedé con el papel! fue realmente duro, pero gracias a Mamoru pude lograrlo… ¿Dónde está él?

—Oh, así que fuiste tú el culpable. Bien, antes que nada, felicidades por tu logro, y sobre Mamoru, pues resulta que la fecha limite está a nada de vencerse y no tiene las canciones listas por lo que le tocará hacer lo de siempre. Asegúrate de agradecerle correctamente.

—No seas tan duro Ryo. Es cierto que ahora Mamoru tiene demasiado trabajo, pero si ayudó a Ken es porque consideró que eso era muy importante, y porque confió en que podría terminar a tiempo. Sólo confiemos en él ¿sí? - Ko sonrió a Ryo y Ken dulcemente - ¿Podrías llevarle esto a Mamoru, Ken? Son bocadillos por si le da hambre en la noche.

—Si

Ken fue en dirección a la habitación de Mamoru, se sentía tan mal ahora ¿cómo pudo sobreponer sus necesidades a las de Mamoru, y peor aún, a las de Growth, antes que cualquier papel estaba la unidad, ¡las canciones!

—¿Mamoru? – Se asomó desde la entrada. En la esquina de la habitación estaba su compañero, completamente absorto en su labor. Entró intentando no hacer ruido, tan sólo dejaría la charola y se iría.

—Ah, Ken, volviste. ¿Cómo te fue? ¿lograste conseguir el papel?

—¿Eh? a-ah, sí. Lo obtuve.

El calor de los brazos de Mamoru rodeo su cuello. El repentino contacto con el otro hizo que su corazón palpitara fuertemente.

—Eso es genial Ken. Realmente me alegro mucho, te estuviste esforzando todo este tiempo, realmente lo merecías.

La voz suave y adormecida de Mamoru hizo que su corazón se contrajera de dolor.

—Lamento que hayas dejado de lado tus actividades por mi culpa

—Para nada, verte dando todo de ti me hizo pensar que yo también debía y podía hacerlo, así que no te preocupes, tus sentimientos han llegado a mí. Además, me inspiré bastante con nuestras prácticas ¿recuerdas la canción que toqué para ti? La estoy utilizando, tan sólo debo agregar algunas cosas y estará lista, así que no te preocupes, estaré bien.

_La melodía_

—Está bien, pero si necesitas algo no dudes en pedírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Claro!

Ken salió de la habitación y fue directo a la suya. Su corazón aún latía con fuerza, todo lo ocurrido esa tarde golpeó de nuevo su mente…a pesar de que quería olvidarlo- De nuevo se sentía perturbado.  

 

_Ken estaba tenso, había pedido otra oportunidad pensando que sabía cuál había sido el problema, pero si no era como él creía, entonces estaba acabado._

_La melodía comenzó a sonar y Ken cerró los ojos por un instante; recordó sus ensayos con Mamoru e intentó imaginar que la melodía que sonaba era la de él, imaginó que estaba con él. Caminó hasta el costado del piano y dio unos breves aplausos, entonces la melodía se detuvo, la escena transcurrió con una extraordinaria naturalidad que cautivó a los jueces._

_Le aplaudieron e incluso cancelaron el resto de las audiciones. El papel ya era suyo._

_Ken mostraba la mejor de sus sonrisas, pero en su cabeza seguía presente una idea: nunca dejó de pensar en Mamoru._

 

+++

 

Los siguientes días transcurrieron normalmente, aparentemente.

Koki salía por reuniones con el director de Tsukino; Ryota estaba actuando para algunos comerciales, y sus funciones se habían ampliado; Mamoru no salía de su cuarto más que para dar señales de vida, y luego encerrase de nuevo; Ken se había estado presentando a los ensayos de la serie así que pasaba poco tiempo en casa, lo cual agradecía mucho porque no tendría que ver a Mamoru.

La situación se había agravado, por lo menos para él. Desde que notó que le funcionaba para interpretar mejor a su personaje pensar en Mamoru como su “amor platónico”, sentía que había momentos en que realmente comenzaba a pensar que estaba enamorado de Mamoru; se descubrió comparando a la pianista de la serie con Mamoru, pensando que definitivamente “su” Mamoru tocaba mejor el piano, que “su” Mamoru habría compuesto una mejor canción para la serie, que “su” Mamoru era mucho más amable que la actriz que se la pasaba pidiendo descansos por que hacía mucho calor en el set; se descubrió entrando en su habitación para hacerle compañía por las noches mientras Mamoru componía, porque sentía que eso le daba energía; se descubrió así mismo preparando bocadillos nocturnos cuando Koki regresaba cansado por las reuniones; se descubrió soñando con él en las noches y en los días. Se estaba volviendo loco.

 

+++

 

Llegó en la tarde por un milagro (capricho) de su co-protagonista. Le fastidiaba que siempre interrumpiera las escenas más importantes argumentando que nadie hacía bien su trabajo, hasta el productor parecía tener dolores de cabeza, pero nadie se le oponía porque ella era la imagen de la serie, e hija del dueño del canal. Pero no importaba, podría ver a sus amigos más temprano, y finalmente cenaría con ellos.

—¡Estoy en casa!

Silencio…

Supuso que Ryo y Ko no estarían, pero ¿y Mamoru?

Tuvo un mal presentimiento. Corrió al cuarto del susodicho, y ahí lo encontró, tirado en el suelo.

—¡Mamoru!

Estaba inconsciente y con fiebre; atinó a levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama, luego le colocó compresas con agua fría.

—¿Bueno, Minato-san?

—¿Qué ocurre Ken? Te oyes preocupado

—Mamoru tiene fiebre y está inconsciente ¡¿qué debo hacer?!

—Primero tranquilízate. Vamos para allá, estamos muy cerca, tan sólo debes intentar bajar la fiebre y darle muchos líquidos.

—E-Está bien, por favor no tarden – la llamada se cortó.

Ya había puesto las compresas, pero ¿darle líquidos? ¿cómo haría eso si estaba inconsciente?... Y de pronto recordó algo. Buscó una botella de agua y volvió a la habitación; destapó la botella.

—¡Perdóname! —bebió el agua y usó su boca para poder darle de tomar a Mamoru.

 

+++  
  


Tuvo un sueño extraño. Recordaba vagamente haber estado haciendo los últimos arreglos de su canción, cuando de pronto todo dio vueltas y cayó al suelo, luego no se pudo levantar; entonces, tuvo la sensación de flotar y caer en una esponjosa nube, mientras un ángel muy parecido a Ken le daba suaves besos para que se sintiera mejor. Aquella sensación lo hizo sentir feliz.

Abrió los ojos.

Reconoció su habitación; a un lado de su cama estaba Koki.

—Finalmente despertaste. Realmente nos tenías muy preocupados.

—Lo siento. No quería que ocurriera esto.

—Lo sé, pero espero que así lo pienses mejor antes de poner en riesgo tu salud. Y no me agradezcas a mí, quien estuvo toda la noche cuidándote fue Ken, yo lo acabo de relevar porque tenía que ir a su grabación.

—Ken… ¿me cuidó toda la noche?

—Si, llegamos después que él, llamó preocupado porque no sabía que hacer, así que se encargó de que tu fiebre bajara. Dijo que te encontró tirado en el suelo, te cargó hasta tu cama y… prácticamente él hizo todo – El rostro de Mamoru se sonrojo al recordar su sueño.

—¿Te sientes bien? Estas rojo ¿te subió la fiebre de nuevo?

—Creo que descansaré un poco más.

+++

Ken estaba más distraído de lo normal. Llevaba repitiendo la misma escena más de cinco veces, y todos parecían de mal humor por eso. Lo habían obligado a tomar un descanso mientras grababan otras partes.

—¡Ahhhh!

Recordó la noche anterior. Sintió que había cruzado una línea que no debía, y tenía miedo, miedo de que no pudiera controlarse, miedo de no saber cómo comportarse. No, debía estar tranquilo, tal vez Mamoru no recordaría nada… pero ese no era el problema.

—Yaegashi-kun, es hora de tu escena.

—Sí, voy.

Todo estaría bien, sólo debía actuar como si nada hubiera pasado.

 

+++

 

Actuar como si nada hubiera pasado… Entonces por qué las cosas estaban saliendo tan mal.

Llegó temprano de nuevo, fue su peor día, a pesar de que regresó a grabar con la mejor disposición, la protagonista volvió a fastidiarse y se fue temprano, ya que las escenas que grabaría eran con ella, le permitieron irse temprano. A pesar de eso, sentía la culpa de haber molestado al staff por sus distracciones.

Por si fuera poco, ahora estaba pacíficamente cenando con sus amigos, o así debería haber sido, pero por más que lo pensaba ¿por qué Mamoru estaba tan nervioso? Cuando intentaba mirarlo Mamoru de inmediato desviaba sus ojos y decía alguna cosa sin sentido para reírse y luego observar insistentemente su plato de comida. Hasta Ryo lo miraba raro.

—¿Mamoru, te sientes bien? Si quieres algo puedes pedírmelo —Ko dijo en tono de madre preocupada.

—No es nada Ko, estoy bien, es por la canción, pero ya lo estoy solucionando, así que no se preocupen.

—Eso me alegra … ¿Me podrían pasar una servilleta?

Ken estiró la mano para tomar la servilleta, pero en el trayecto chocó con la de Mamoru, fue ahí cuando la reacción más exagerada lo hizo ponerse alerta sobre el comportamiento de su compañero.

Mamoru era consciente del beso de la noche anterior.

Sintió el pánico invadirle las entrañas, luego sintió nauseas. El sonrojo en el rostro de Mamoru y las expresiones extrañadas de los demás lograban que su cabeza diera vueltas, lo hacían creer que todos lo sabían. Estaba atrapado.

Apenas y logró fingir que nada pasaba acabando rápidamente su comida y huyó a su habitación. Ya resguardado, entró al baño a deshacerse de todo lo que acababa de ingerir. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

 

+++

 

Por los días siguientes evitó a Mamoru, evitó a Koki, y más aún, evitó a Ryota porque se conocían bien. Eso antes no había sido un problema, pero ahora lo era, estaba seguro de que si lo veían a los ojos por unos segundos, lo descubriría todo, tal vez lo regañaría, tal vez lo apoyaría, pero el caso es que alguien externo a él le confirmaría que algo le estaba pasando y eso lo aterraba: no quería que nadie se lo dijera, deseaba fuertemente creer que tenía las cosas aún bajo control y que todo lo que le ocurría era algo que sólo pasaba en su cabeza, nada más.

Si Ryota le decía algo, si lo veía con esos ojos endemoniados suyos que podían atravesarlo y escrutar cada parte de sí, entonces … Lo llamaron para sus escenas.

Comenzó de nuevo, ya tenía dominado el papel, por alguna razón se sentía tan unido a su personaje, era extrañamente fascinante, pero también perturbador.

Cuando volvió a casa decidió hacerlo caminando, Minato insistió porque parecía cansado, pero sentía que necesitaba despejarse un poco, últimamente se sentía intoxicado por algo y no sabía qué, bueno, no quería pensar en “eso”.

En el trayecto miró a todas partes; el tiempo era agradable, un ligero sol iluminaba y un viento frío se colaba por su chamarra: el otoño se acercaba.

En medio de un cruce lo vio; Mamoru estaba abstraído mirando en la pantalla publicitaria del cruce un anuncio, era su serie, justamente él estaba ahí poniendo una cara afectada a saber de qué escena, pero eso no importaba, la expresión de Mamoru le llamaba más la atención.

Sus ojos chocaron de improviso, y Ken se sintió descubierto, creyó que Mamoru iría corriendo hacia él entusiasmado, como siempre hacía cuando veía a alguien conocido, pero lo descolocó por completo ver que parecía que sus pies se habían enraizado al suelo, igual que los suyos, y se quedaron mirando a lo lejos, sin hacer nada, la gente apresurada chocando con ellos, y ellos, sin inmutarse ni nada.

Ken creyó que su corazón saldría disparado al cruzarse fugazmente un pensamiento por su acalorada cabeza, ¿y si Mamoru y él sentían lo mismo?

 

+++

 

Ambos llegaron empapados al dormitorio, de la nada había comenzado a llover y se habían visto obligados a salir de su ensimismamiento para correr a resguardarse. Fue más fácil llegar a su hogar que quedarse en algún otro sitio. De nuevo no había nadie en el dormitorio.

—Dúchate tu primero, acabas de enfermarte— dijo Ken en un tono que le salió más serio de que lo quiso.

Mamoru no respondió, se limitó a entrar al baño.

Ken tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello. Todo el ambiente se sentía extraño, ese silencio molesto sólo hacía que comenzaran a brotar pensamientos que no quería escuchar. Se sentía mareado, acalorado. ¿Ese era el sonido de la ducha?, por alguna razón dejó de pensar y su cuerpo lo llevó a entrar a aquel cuarto; el vapor golpeó su cuerpo y se sintió aún más acalorado, Mamoru lo miró sorprendido.

—¡K-Ken!

Kensuke había dejado de pensar hace mucho. Entró y al mirar el cuerpo desnudo de Mamoru sólo atinó a abrazarlo con fuerza, aferrarse a él mientras buscaba sus labios; estaba tan cansado de reprimirse, tan cansado … Todo se desvaneció.

 

+++

 

—Mnnnh

—Hasta que despiertas

Ryota bajaba su libro mientras miraba a Ken con reproche.

—Si que la has liado ahora

—¿Qué pasó?

—Ah, nada. Tan sólo te desmayaste en el baño por una fuerte fiebre. Has puesto al borde del colapso a Mamoru. Estaba todo histérico cuando llegamos.

—L-Lo siento.

—Más que disculpas, esperaría una explicación para saber por qué demonios estabas en el baño con la ropa empapada y Mamoru con apenas una toalla.

Ken se sintió con fiebre de nuevo.

—Como sea. Ya sé que no vas a contestar, pero no lo necesito porque ya me imagino lo que está pasando— dijo mientras se levantaba de su asiento— Sólo quiero que sepas una cosa, no diré nada, pero tienes que aclarar esto o vas a causar más problemas.

—Gracias Ryo

—Mm

Salió de la habitación dejando la puerta abierta. Después entró el dueño de sus tormentos.

—Ken, ¿te sientes mejor?

—Si. Lo siento por asustarte.

—S-Si, no hay problema, con que estés mejor es suficiente.

Y ahí estaba, ese horrible silencio incómodo.

—… ¿Tienes hambre?

—No. Gracias

—… ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

—Si

Mamoru tomó la pequeña jarra y vertió temblorosamente el agua en el vaso. Ken la bebió en segundos.

—Tenemos que hablar

—¿Eh? ¿qué ocurre? ¿te duele algo?

—No es eso Mamoru, me refiero a lo que pasó ayer … a lo que ha estado pasando últimamente.

—A-Ah, eso …

—De nada sirve dar más vueltas. Creo que me gustas.

Se sorprendió a sí mismo por la facilidad con que lo había dicho, y le había causado un poco de gracia la expresión totalmente descolocada de Mamoru, quien estuvo a nada de caerse de su asiento.

—Ayer hice algo que no debía, lamento haberte asustado, y me gustaría decir que también lamento haberte besado, pero vagamente recuerdo… recuerdo que tu no me alejaste.

El sonrojo de Mamoru le confirmó lo que sospechaba, ahora sólo faltaba terminar de aclarar las cosas, y luego… Bueno, ya verían qué pasaba.

—Bien, ya me he confesado. No espero que respondas…

—También me gustas.

Ahora era su turno para sentirse sorprendido.

—Lo llevo pensando mucho, pero después de lo que ocurrió ya no puedo tener dudas.

—Wow, esto es tan… No lo sé. ¿Qué se supone que se empieza a hacer después de esto?

—Generalmente las personas empiezan a salir, y esas cosas, pero…

—Si lo hacemos sería algo, muy extraño.

—Si.

—…

—Hoy hace buen tiempo ¿no?

—Sí, está bastante soleado…

 

+++

 

No había nada en el mundo que fastidiara más a Ryota que las situaciones incómodas, y para colmo de males tuvo que ser consciente de ellas desde el principio.

Primero los constantes acercamientos de Ken y Mamoru en sus “ensayos”; las miradas furtivas que se daban en las comidas; la personalidad histérica de Ken y el despistado Mamoru aún más despistado, pero como eso no fue suficiente, ahora también debía tragarse sus escenas cursis que supuestamente escondían de los demás…con la puerta abierta.

Ya les diría sus cosas en algún momento, pero no ahora, nadie con dos dedos de frente entraría a esa habitación en ese instante.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, perdónenme Mamoru, Ken, pero lo hecho está hecho. Ojalá haya sido del agrado de quien lo haya leído XD. Como dato curioso le puse musa como título a esto porque me pareció lindo pensar que para Ken, Mamoru fue su musa al inspirarlo en su actuación y viceversa, no más digo.


End file.
